Sleeping Beauty SasoDei Style
by jojo31110
Summary: SasoDei month entry number one! Well I was only going to do one but since this story is so short... then I'll do two! I was in Disney mode so :p


**I see it! *is looking in a crystal ball* SasoDei month! It's here! Well coincidently I had this **_**entire**_** story written for this... But its a very special fanfic though! This is going to based on the story 'Sleeping Beauty' but with more badassery in it... AND EXPLOSIONS! aka lots of twists**

**I don't own Naruto nor Sleeping Beauty**

XXX

Many years ago there once lived a king and a queen. The king was a very jolly man, who liked to visit the town he ruled over daily. The queen was fair, who was a valuble beauty aswell as kind. She wouldn't visit the town as much but did care for it.

The royal couple had everything they both dreamed of, though there was one more thing they wanted to make their life complete. Both adult longed for a child, it didn't matter if it were a boy or a girl, they just wanted a child to love.

They soon got what they wanted. The queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. His eyes were azure. He had little tufts of blonde fluffy hair.

The baby was given the name Deidara. To celebrate Deidara's birth, the king and queen threw a party.

The king had invited queen Chiyo and Prince Sasori, he wanted to somehow united the two kingdoms together. Perhaps Deidara and Sasori were a key to doing this? The king's kingdom and Chiyo's kingdom hadn't always been in the best of terms but the birth of the prince might change everything.

The guests soon started to arrived, the king and queen had invited _almost _everyone. Apart of the guests were three good fairys. One wore red, though his hair which was tied back was black. His eyes were a blood red and he wore a matching cloak. This fairy's name was Itachi. His gift for Deidara was the gift of beauty.

The next fairy was a very odd fairy. He was called Zetsu. Half of him was black whilst the over half was white. He had a split personality though he was good, most of the time. Zetsu wore a green cloak. Zetsu gave the prince the gift of song.

The last fairy was Kisame. This fairy was blue, literally, he was blue. His skin was blue, hair was blue. Infact the only thing that wasn't blue was his eyes which glowed a yellow colour. When Kisame was going to give Deidara his gift there was suddenly a mist of black smoke. In the mist you could see another fairy.

This fairy was Madara, he was an evil fairy. Madara was full of hatred, he hadn't been invited to the party, infact he was the only person who hadn't been invited to the prince's party.

"Why wasn't I invited?" his voice roared, startling the villagers, guards and the royals.

"Your invitation must of gotten lost in the post." The queen smiled apologetically. "Your very welcome to join us if you want?"

Madara approached the crib where prince Deidara laid, his azure eyes looking up playfully at the evil fairy. Madara smirked down at the baby. "I'm going to give the baby my own gift." He announced. "Yes, Prince Deidara will grow up beautiful and have the voice of an angel, he will be loved by everyone. _But_ before the sun sets on his sixteenth he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

The king and queen gasped as the curse was put on their poor child. Kisame, however used his gift to the prince to tried to repair as much of the curse as possible. "Instead!" Kisame announced. "My gift is for the prince to sleep for a hundred years instead of dying!" Kisame looked down at the prince. "The spell will be broken by true love's first kiss..."

Everyone was shocked and Madara gave an evil chuckle as he dissapeared. Was their prince destined to die at 16? Or did Kisame's spell save him?

XXX

After the curse was put on Deidara, the king ordered for all spinning wheel's in the kingdom to be burnt and his command was done. To be more safe, Itachi, Zetsu and Kisame planned to raise Deidara in the deep forest. They thought that burning all the spinning wheel's wouldn't do. They didn't want Madara to succeed with his revenge.

The king and queen were heartbroken by the plan but agreed with it anyway, they would do anything for their son...

"Aw isn't he a beauty!" Kisame cheered, pinching the prince's noise playfully. The baby laughed, his voice sounded beautiful.

"Yes but we need to protect the prince." Itachi said, using his magic to sweep the dusy cottage floor. The dust was pushed into the corner neatly. "I also want you all to keep it a secret to Deidara that he is a prince. When he grows up he'll forget about Madara and his curse though if you go and remind him then he'll remember."

Zetsu sat next to the rocking cradle Deidara was in, rocking it back and forth. "We need to tell him! **He'll grow up on lies if we keep this a secret from him."**

Itachi sighed impatiently, his eye catching Zetsu rocking the crib back and forth. "Then he'll have to live with it. The king and queen requested for us not to tell him anyway, are you sure you want to disobey the royal family?"

"No Itachi..." Zetsu stopped rocking the now sleeping baby and stood up. He transformed into fairy size, since before he was human size. Wings grew on his back and he flew around the room, slightly bored.

"Also Deidara can't know we're fairys." Itachi said. Kisame rolled his eyes, washing the dishes.

"Anything else we have to keep a secret?" Itachi took him seriously, though he heard the hint of sarcasim in the blue fairy's voice.

"Not that I know of. We just want what's best for Deidara right?" The three fairy's looked at the sleeping prince, the sleeping beauty...

XXX

Deidara brushed his golden hair back. "Here don't you want me to do that for you?"

The prince smiled at the 'peasant'. When Deidara started to grow up and understand things, Itachi had told him that him, Kisame and Zetsu had to look after him for a while. Deidara understood and didn't question him any further. Deidara's favourite fairy was Kisame, from his jokey nature, forever playing pranks on the other two fairys.

Deidara also had a soft spot for Zetsu, though his split personality sometime freaked him out. "Thanks, un." Zetsu scraped the hair back into a high ponytail, secretly summoning a black ribbon in thin air and used it to tie Deidara's hair back. Itachi saw this and practically glared at the green fairy, he would sort him out later.

"All done!" Deidara stood up and Zetsu took him to the mirror. The blonde's hair was done up good enough. He had a pony tail in it though some here still swung below his shoulders. Then he had his blonde bang that hid his left eye. As Deidara grew up his eyes went a darker azure. The clothes he wore was a... dress. The three fairys looked frantically everywhere for male's clothing but they could only find and make dresses.

The dress was blue until the waist. It was long sleeved and fit Deidara quiet snug. The skirt of his dress was grey and hung around his ankles. He wore black pumps, the only shoes he owned. Zetsu placed a black headband on Deidara's head. "Perfect."

Deidara went to grab his basket but was stopped by Itachi. "You need to take this cloak." He handed the prince a black cloak, which had a hood on it. Deidara slipped it on, aswell as placing the hood on. You couldn't tie the cloak up so Deidara held the top of it together with his hand, his other hand held the basket.

"Thanks 'tachi, un." Deidara smiled, he knew Itachi hated it when he called him 'tachi. Itachi rolled his eyes and opened the cottage door open.

"Scoot, I'm sick of the sight of you." he said jokenly. Deidara poked his tounge out of it, before giving a slight grin and running of into the forest. Itachi watched untill he saw the blonde disspear completely, then slammed the door closed.

"Zetsu what did I tell you about using magic?" Itachi glared at the green fairy, who smiled at him awquardly.

"Sorry but I forgot the ribbon. What he doesn't know won't kill him. Besides he didn't see anyway..." Kisame chuckled in the corner, going through a list of things.

"Is this everything we need for the prince's party?" Kisame asked, going through the list. "Wait are you saying we have to bake a cake?! Why not buy one?"

Itachi snatched the list of the blue fairy. "No we're going to do this the proper way, Deidara is going to get a proper homemade cake."

"Do you know how to cook?" Kisame questioned.

"No... I was going to cook with magic..." Itachi said sheepishly. Both Kisame and Zetsu grinned at Itachi, who was going red, no wonder he was called the red fairy.

"_Anyway_. I was thinking we should make him _another_ dress." Kisame grinned as he summoned a dummy which wore a dress which was complete, though Kisame frowned at it. Why was it this pink colour? It needed to be _blue_. Using his powers Kisame turned the dress blue.

"What are you doing?!" Itachi said, he turned the dress back pink. Kisame frowned at him, turing the dress back blue.

"The dress looks better if it's blue."

"Pink."

"Blue.

"Pink."

"BLUE!"

"PINK!"

"Purple?" Itachi and Kisame turned towards Zetsu.

"Stay out of it!" They both yelled at him, then going back to changing the dress colour.

XXX

Deidara looked at the bushes, which were full of fruit. Some of the berrys where red, some where purple and some where even blue. Deidara went for the red ones, the ones which would most likely to be the not poisoned ones. He gently tugged them from the bush, dropping them into his basket one by one.

_"I'm sure Itachi could bake a pie out of these!" _Deidara thought, filling his basket up. He had only covered the floor of the basket when he had taken all the berrys from the bush he used. Deidara sighed, looking around for a bush with the same berrys. He was such in a rush, Deidara didn't notice that there was a person watching him, and Deidara ran into him.

"I'm so sorry, un!" Deidara said, though he was the one who fell over. The person looked down at Deidara and offered him a hand.

"It's alright." Deidara liked the sound of this man's voice. It was soft, gentle yet strong at the same time. He took the hand, though his cheeks were dusted with a red blush. "You look cute when you blush."

Deidara blushed even harder, had he even blushed as hard as this before? "I'll take that as a compliment... thanks." Deidara looked into the other male's orbs. They were a muddy brown, though they looked perfect to Deidara. The other male had red messy locks, though his hair didn't go any further than his neck. As it red, they weren't ginger, they were literally red, like the colour of Itachi's cloak.

"But it's true." The other man insisted, still holding onto Deidara's hand loosely. "Your very beautiful" The male gave a smile which most girls would die for.

"My name is Deidara." Deidara announced suddenly, trying to stop blushing. "Please could I have your name, un?"

"My name is Sasori..." Sasori said uncertainly, he had heard of someone being called Deidara, but he couldn't remember. "I take that your a male?"

Deidara nodded, then realised he was wearing a dress. He tugged at the skirts slightly, sighing. "These are the only clothes I have so don't call me a girl."

"I wasn't planning on calling you a girl anyway..brat." Sasori grinned at the blonde's _highly_ annoyed expression. His face was red, but not from embarressment but from anger.

"Who are you calling a brat? Fine I'll call you..." Sasori chuckled, letting go of Deidara's hand.

"Call me 'master'" Deidara stopped to think. Master?

"Danna, un..." Deidara said instead. "It means master so don't worry." Sasori nodded, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind Deidara's ear. His hair got slighly messed up when he fell.

"I know brat..." Sasori secretly slid his hand behind the blonde's head, before tugging the ribbon free. "Now _that_ looks better..."

"Are you suggesting that I looked ugly before, un?" Deidara asked, half joking, half being serious. Sasori ran a hand through the blonde locks.

"I did call you beautiful, don't you remember brat?" Deidara blushed once again.

"Oh yeah..." Deidara looked down at the basket of berrys, which Sasori also looked down at.

"So are you picking berrys?" Deidara nodded.

"I ran out from the bust I used though, I was going to find another bush with the same berrys though-"

"They're poisonous berrys." Sasori said, taking the basket and tipping the berrys onto the floor. Deidara watched with his eyes wide.

"Thanks..." Sasori raised an eyebrow, handing the basket back to Deidara.

"Why are you saying thanks?" Sasori asked.

"Well if I had eaten them then I would of died. I could even say you saved my life, un." Deidara explained, placing the now empty basket on the floor.

Sasori grinned. "Well if you put it _that_ way, then I want a payment."

"What do you mean?" Sasori chuckled.

"In return of saving your life, I want a..." Sasori's eyes lit up. "I want a kiss."

"A kiss?" Deidara said, blinking a few times at the redhead. Sasori nodded, cupping the blonde's chin. He dramatically quickly shortened the space between his and Deidara's faces, their noses actually touched one another.

"Yeah..." He was about to claim the blonde's lips when suddenly an pinecone hit his head. Sasori lifted his head up to see a squirel throwing pinecones everywhere. The redhead frowned at the squirel.

"Hah! The squriel seems to like you!" Deidara laughed, picking his empty basket back up. Sasori smiled softly.

"Whatever..." Sasori adjusted his cloak he wore. "Very well then... I guess we'll speak later?" Deidara stopped the redhead from leaving, grabbing his arm.

"Wait! What about that kiss?" Sasori smiled at him.

"The kiss will have to wait..." Deidara thought for a second.

"Then come to my cottage tonight okay? It's not that hard to find..." Sasori nodded.

"Okay I'll be at your cottage tonight!" Deidara let go of Sasori's arm and watched happily as the redhead left. He was so _hot._

XXX

"Whats with you?" Kisame asked, he had just watched the blonde dance with a coat rack, and the last time he checked, Deidara didn't do that.

"Kisame, I'm in _love_!" Deidara declared, placing the rack back up in its original place. The three fairys froze, looking at the blonde with serious expressions. "What?"

"Deidara..." Itachi said, looking at the other two fairys. He gave them a nod. "You better sit down for this..." Deidara sat down uncertainly on a wooden stool.

"What's wrong 'tachi?" Itachi frowned at the name but then sighed.

"I'm afraid you can't love the person." Deidara looked at Itachi shocked, what was he on about?"

"When you were born, you had a curse put on you. At the age of sixteen you were going to prick your finger on a spindle on a spinning wheel before sunset. Today, Deidara, is your sixteenth birthday. You were born as a royal, your a prince. We're going to the castle for your birthday." Kisame explained. Deidara looked at the 'peasants' shocked.

"Before I know it your going to tell me your fairys..." Deidara muttered. He sweat dropped as they all _did_ turn into fairys. "Well that's just awquard..."

"We're sorry for not telling you Deidara, but it was the best we could do for you, I hope you understand..." Zetsu said sympathetically. Deidara nodded, taking a deep breath.

"But I can still love the person I met in the forest? Right?" The fairys shook there heads. Deidara began to cry because he knew then he didn't get to marry the person he loved...

"Don't cry!" Kisame said, handing the blonde a tissue over.

"But why can't I love him?" Deidara questioned.

"Because your arranged to marry Prince-" Zetsu was cut of by Itachi nudging him slightly.

"We need to get going now, come on... Prince Deidara..."

XXX

Sasori smiled as he reached down to pick a flower. It was a sky blue flower with a white center. It looked beautiful. The flower also reminded the redhead of Deidara, the person he loved.

The name though haunted him though. He had heard of it before, but he just can't remember...

Sasori had decided to stay in the forest to wait to go to the blonde's cottage, which he spotted a little earlier on. He didn't want to go to early, so he decided to wait, despite not having the best patience...

XXX

Deidara looked at the two people infront of him. His parents. They all embraced a big reuniting hug.

"Look who's all grown up!" his mum said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, this was a very emotional moment for her.

Deidara gave a shy smile. This just felt unreal, to be loved by people he didn't even _know_ that well. He was later lead up to his bedroom.

It was pretty plain, but thats how he liked it. There was a double bed with silk blue sheets, then there were certains along the bed border which were held open by thick yellow rope.

There was then the balcony, in which the doors were open. Deidara stood out on the balcony and watched the sun set. _It was sunset..._

He sighed as he sat down on his bed, watching the fire in the fireplace eat away at the fuel. Suddenly there was a breeze of freezing air and the fire was blown out. Madara steps out from the shadows, he _will_ get his revenge. A light appears in his spot. It starts to move and Deidara obidiently follows it, it leads up a stone spiral staircase.

The fairys look into Deidara's room to see he is gone.

"Madara!" Itachi said, and flys of, knowing where the evil fairy had gone to.

Madara grinned madly as a spinning wheel, along with a very sharp spindle, which glowed brightly. Deidara approached the spindle, his finger reaching out...

"This way!" The fairys flew up the spiral staircase, flying the fastest they ever flew before. Each of them turned into human form and quickly pushed the door open.

"Deid-"

"We're to late..." Each fairy looked down at the sleeping blonde on the floor.

XXX

Kisame pulled the silk cover over the sleeping blonde, tucking him in carefully. Poor Deidara, forced to sleep a hundred years just to wake up to be around complete strangers.

"I'm going to do a spell..." Itachi announced, flying out of the window. With a shake of his wand the air was full of sparkling red glitter which poured down on the kingdom below. "This spell will keep the kingdom asleep for a thousand years so when the prince wakes up he'll be with the ones he loves..."

He flew back inside, turning back to human form once his feet touched the balcony floor.

The three fairys looked down at the sleeping blonde. "Wait!" Zetsu said, turning to Kisame. "You said the princess could be woken up by true love's first kiss!"

Kisame's eyes lit up. "Yes! But wait... we don't know Deidara's true love..."

"But there's the person he met in the forest!" Itachi said, looking down at the prince and back up at the good fairys.

"But we don't know who the person was!" Zetsu said.

"We'll head to the cottage, maybe the person could be there by chance!" Kisame declared. With that the three fairys flew out of the sleeping kingdom.

XXX

Madara stood in the cottage, smirking as he sat on the wooden stool. The person should arrive any second now...

Sasori approached the cottage, holding the flower in his hand. He knocked on the door.

"Come in..." A dark voice said and the door slowly opened, revealing a room swallowed in darkness. Sasori looked around uncertainly, Deidara wouldn't live in a place like this, or would he?

"Hello? Deidara?" Sasori looked around uncertainly, stepping inside. The door suddenly slammed closed, startling the redhead.

"I'm afraid Deidara isn't avalible right now..." the voice said. Sasori turned around to see a dark figure, the dark fairy. He jumped back, though the dark fairy was to quick, knocking him out with a baseball bat (...Don't ask...)

The redhead was gagged and tied, though he quickly woke up. He glared at the evil fairy, which he could clearly see because Madara was holding a lit candle.

"Well this is a surprise..." Madara chuckled. "Prince Sasori has fallen for _Prince Deidara_..."

_Prince_ Deidara? Sasori remembered about the prince who was cursed by the evil fairy Madara. He was actually going to marry Deidara once the curse passed away, but now all plans were ruined by Madara.

"Don't worry, Deidara is waiting in the tower, though he'll be asleep for a hundred years..." Madara evily smirked. "Your coming with me!"

XXX

Madara took Prince Sasori to the forbidden mountains, but thankfully the three good fairys were close behind. The fairys believed Sasori was the person who Deidara fell for and they planned to rescue him.

Sasori was locked inside a prison cell, still tied though he lost his gag. Madara chuckled as he left the tower which the prison cell was in, his plan had worked.

Or had it? The three fairys quickly flew into the prison cell. "Sasori! Prince Sasori!"

Sasori looked up to see three new figures in the room. The three good fairys, dressed in red, blue and green.

"Don't worry we're here to help you!" Kisame said, pulling out his wand and undoing the ropes. Sasori moved his wrists, that felt _much_ better.

"He has nice taste in hair colour..." Itachi mumbled. "But never mind in _that_. Prince Deidara is in danger and your the only one who can help him!"

Sasori nodded. "I know, lets go!" With the fairy's magic, the prison door opened and Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu and Kisame ran down the steps to head outside. Well actually the three fairys _flew_ but that doesn't matter.

Outside Sasori looked around for the way out and found a rocky path which he took...

Meanwhile all this was happening, Madara headed back to the cell. He looked inside to expect to see the redhead, but instead he found no one was inside.

"No!" Madara ran to the window to see the prince and three fairys run towards Deidara's kingdom. "I'll get you!"

Sasori ran as quick as possilble. "How do we wake the prince up?" he asked the fairys.

"Your going to kiss him awake!" Itachi said. Sasori nodded and carried on, concentrating on his running. He was stopped as the ground infront of him started rumbling and poof! Out flew a dragon, the dragon was Madara.

"I'm not letting you escape!" Fire blew out of the dragon so Sasori hid behind a rock, along with the three fairys.

"What do we do?" Sasori asked, keeping his calm.

Itachi summoned a magic sword and shield. "We're going to take care of Madara once and for all, your going to kill him!"

Sasori took hold of the sword and shield. He jumped out from behind the rock, clutching the sword tightly. The dragon once again blew some fire towards Sasori, who used the shield to protect himself.

Once the fire had stopped, Sasori ran to the dragon, holding the sword high. The sword sliced the dragon's leg and Madara yelled out in pain. His tail swung around, knocking over rocks. Sasori waited in a safe spot until the rocks stopped falling and came back out.

Madara tried to burn the redhead again, but Sasori used his shield once again and sliced the dragon several times. When he pulled the sword away he noticed it was smoothered in green blood. Madara was well injured and couldn't make his next attack. Sasori took the chance and lept up, stabbing the dragon in the heart.

The dragon yelled out in pain, throwing himself around wildly before dropping down dead infront of Sasori.

"You did it!" Zetsu said and the three fairys flew out of their hiding spot. Sasori nodded, dusting the dust of his clothes.

"Now lets go save the princess!"

XXX

When they arrived at the castle, the rescuers found that it was covered in thick thorny bushes. Luckily, Sasori had brought his sword and he hacked them down, starting with the tower and he started to climb whist chop the thorny bushes down.

He reached the balcony and climbed inside. The doors were open so Sasori went inside. Itachi, Zetsu and Kisame stood outside waitng on the balcony.

Sasori made his way to the prince, who was still asleep on the bed. The redhead looked down at the sleeping blonde. Deidara's eyes were closed. Sasori turned to the fairys, who eargerly nodded at him, wanting him to kiss the blonde.

Looking down at Deidara, Sasori slowly lowered himself down, before gently kissing the blonde on the lips. Sasori lifted his head up to see the prince's eyes slowly flutter open, awaking from his deep sleep.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara quickly sat up, pulling the redhead in for a hug.

Sasori returned the hug and when they pulled away he smiled at Deidara. "I love you."

"I love you to!" Deidara said, standing up from the bed. The fairys walked inside the prince's room.

"We're are happy your awake!" Zetsu said. Outside, the weeds had dissapeared and everyone slowly started to wake up.

Deidara smiled at the three fairys. "Thank you..."

XXX

Sasori and Deidara walked downstairs, arm in arm with the fairys following closely behind. The king and queen stood up quickly when they spotted their son walk down the stairs.

"Deidara!" The queen hugged the blonde tight, acting like she would never let go. Deidara threw his arms around his mum.

The king joined in with the family hug. Sasori watched with a smile on his face, standing with the fairys. Kisame and Zetsu had big smiles on their faces while Itachi had his usual poker-faced expression.

"Prince Sasori!" Sasori looked over at the king, who walked over to him. "Are you the one responcible for waking up our son?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes... uh sir."

"Call me, 'father'. I want you and Deidara to get married!" Sasori watched stunned, aswell as Deidara.

"We're going to get married, un?" Deidara asked. His mother nodded.

"We need to get in contact with Lady Chiyo and we can then have the wedding!"

XXX

**Lol I'm looking all over the internet for the story of 'Sleeping Beauty'. Well since it was so short and I love comedy, I've done a special thing called, 'Sleeping Beauty Bloopers' just for a laugh XDDD**

XXX

One wore red, though his hair which was tied back was black. His eyes were a blood red and he wore a matching cloak. This fairy's name was Itachi. His gift for Deidara was...

"Bombs! Who can't have a party without explosives!"

The king and queen sweat dropped. "Uh don't you think Deidara is a little to young to be playing with explosions Itachi?"

Itachi looked at the royal couple as if they were insane. "No..."

XXX

Madara approached the crib where prince Deidara laid, his azure eyes looking up playfully at the evil fairy. Madara smirked down at the baby. "I'm going to give the baby my own gift." He announced. "Yes, Prince Deidara will grow up beautiful and have the voice of an angel, he will be loved by everyone... so thats why I'm giving him this little teddy bear!"

Everyone was like 'Awww' when Madara placed a white fluffy teddy bear in the baby's crib.

"You know I was sure I was supposed to do something evil but meh..." Madara stayed at the party and chilled with the three good fairys.

XXX

"Zetsu what did I tell you about using magic?" Itachi glared at the green fairy.

"I want to use my magic so I _will _use my magic!" Zetsu summoned a huge dinosaur which instantly crushed the cottage.

Deidara looked behind him to see the cottage being sat on by a...dinosaur. "Okay then..."

XXX

"The dress looks better if it's blue."

"Pink."

"Blue.

"Pink."

"BLUE!"

"PINK!"

"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!" Kisame aimed his wand at Itachi and turned him blue.

"Aw _hell_ naw!" Itachi turned Kisame pink.

Zetsu stood in the corner with a micrphone. "And Itachi makes his move, turning the blue fairy pink! Kisame looked hightly annoyed and pulls out a... gun... Itachi pulls out a flamethrower... Uh guys?"

Deidara looked into his hand. "I think I've forgotten my basket." The blonde skipped back into the cottage to grab the basket.

When he opened the door he saw Itachi and Kisame kneeling behind knocked over tables, both aiming guns at one another.

"Uh..." Kisame and Itachi looked at Deidara. "Whats this, un?"

"It is all in your imagination..." Zetsu said, waving his hands in circles.

XXX

"Yeah..." He was about to claim the blonde's lips when suddenly an pinecone hit his head. Sasori lifted his head up to see a squirel throwing pinecones everywhere. The redhead frowned at the squirel.

"STUPID SQUIRELL! YOU'VE JUST RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT!" Sasori picked the pinecone back up and lobbed it at the innocent animal, knocking it out of the tree and instantly killing it.

"You just killed a harmless animal, un!" Deidara gasped, making the redhead feel guilty, not...

"THEY ALL SHOULD DIE!"

XXX

He sighed as he sat down on his bed, watching the fire in the fireplace eat away at the fuel. Suddenly there was a breeze of freezing air and the fire was blown out. Madara steps out from the shadows, he _will_ get his revenge.

"Um what are you doing in my room?" Madara looked at the bed... oops.

Instead of the prince there was a little girl who wore pigtails, how did Madara screw up that bad?

"Oops sorry, wrong room..."

XXX

Looking down at Deidara, Sasori slowly lowered himself down, before gently kissing the blonde on the lips. He lifted his head up, Deidara wasn't awake! He frantically kissed the blonde again and again, nothing was happening!

"Why isn't this working?" Sasori yelled at the three fairys.

"Oh I think I know why!" Kisame pulled out a bag of cookies and placed it on the blonde's lips.

Deidara awoke quickly, before quickly clutching the bag to his chest.

"Oh damn I've missed you so much cookies, un."

XXX

**Muwhahahaha, reviews for the extra?**


End file.
